Forever
by Senket
Summary: life at school. Mabudachi Triocentric
1. Ready, steady, go!

TITLE: Forever

CHAPTER: Ready, steady, go!

AUTHORS: Kami Beverly and WindKit

FANDOM: Furuba

GENRE: Angst/Comedy/(Romance?)

RATING: PG-13 (T)

WARNING: Erm… strangeness. Possible shonen-ai

DISCLAMER: We don't own.

SUMMARY: life at school. Mabudachi Trio-centric

NOTES: . ;

It was a perfectly beautiful day. The birds were chirping. The sun was shining. The breeze was scented and fresh and warm. The… well, you get the point. Shigure and Ayame could be seen poking their heads out the window, shouting to their roommate- well, ex-roomate.

"We love you! Come baaaaaaaaack!"

"No! Don't go! Whaaaaaa"

Hatori sighed from the dark recesses of the room, nose stuck in his book. "You guys don't really mean that. Leave the poor guy alone."

"YOSH!"

'…What. The. Fuck.' Hieu sighed, sweatdropping, as he trudged away. 'Freaks.'

A flash of silver hair and a loud screech- that's all his senses managed to translate. "Aya…" he whined sleepily, pulling a pillow over his head. "Yakamashiiii"

The golden-eyed teenager flopped in the middle of the room, wailing loudly. "I lost my ivory brush!"

"That's nice, Aya…" snore

"Gure-chan!" He cried, puppy-wide eyes teary. "How can you say that!"

"Easily… I mean. Err- have you checked the drawer yet?" He smiled, though it was obviously strained.

"Ahh! I forgot!" The taller of the two bounded over to the joint bathroom. "There it is, yay! Thanks Gure-chan!"

"Whatever," he mumbled, intent on returning to sleep. That didn't seem to be an option, however. A loud squeal and bounce later, Ayame was sitting on his back.

"'Gure! Brush my hair, 'negai!"

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, sitting up.

Hatori glanced up as he heard the chair next to him scrape against the floor. "Good morning, Shigure-kun."

"That's what you think."

"What do you mean, 'Gure?" Ayame exclaimed loudly, practically glomping the boy as he bounced over, hugging him from behind. "We had the most fun time, didn't we?"

"Ayame, I'm too tired for this," he sighed.

"Glad you had fun," the more serious of the three answered indifferently as he returned to his reading.

The bell rang.

Shigure sighed in relief as Ayame was forcibly shipped off to the back of the class, where the teacher was sure he couldn't 'bother' anybody (and boy, was she wrong- this only caused Ayame to yell things out more often, not to mention louder).

"Hello class, the new semester has finally arrived and I'm sure you're all as excited to get back to work as I am." the teacher announced to the class, smiling. The class, however, was not what she hoped, because instead of a class full of eager students, everyone was chatting merrily; completely ignoring her.

Despite this, the teacher was quite unfazed, and with nothing more than a twitching eye, started roll-call. "Nishi Aida?" "Here." "Koyama Naru?" "Here." "Soh-." "PRESENT, TEACHER-DONO!" Ayame exclaimed; flowers could be seen in the background. "…Thank you, Ayame. Sohma Hatori?" "Here." "Sohma Shigure?" "…" "SHIGURE!" Her eyes glinted as her voice suddenly became sickly sweet. "Shigure, did you do your summer assignment?" The room suddenly became quiet as all eyes focused on him.

"Eh… Well, you see…" he started, chuckling nervously.

"Shigure!" Flames practically erupted behind her as her voice became the equivalent of nails scrapping on a chalkboard.

He whimpered, head dropping on his desk. Hatori ignored all that happened around him expertly. A murmur brushed through the students, most either reprimanding him, expressing how they felt bad for him or… well, feeling earaches of their own.

By this point, Hatori felt that he should remind the teacher that they didn't have all day. She instantly dropped back into her sweet, demure personality, scratching the back of her head nervously- and scaring the wits off half her students simultaneously.

"That's right, I'm very sorry class. Moving on with role call…"

"Sensei, everyone is here. May we just begin class?"

"Ah, all right. Today we will- wait… what subject do I teach again?"

The lunch bell finally rang, bringing quite a few people out of their lecture-induced stupor. As the students filtered out of their classroom, relieved laughter and cries of joy emerged from the halls as a stampede of hungry boys passed them by. Most members of the class vanished into the crowd within seconds, leaving a few stragglers, including the trio of cousins.

"Class was sooo boring," the more energetic one moaned, splaying himself across the others' desk dramatically.

"Yes, well, if you tried actually _listening _to what the teacher said every once in a while, you might actually find it _interesting_. Or at least pretend."

"I'm starving!" Shigure whined, throwing his hands up.

"Yakisoba!" He and Ayame squealed in union, jumping to their feet.

"Fine," Hatori replied gruffly. "We'll get yakisoba. I assume I'm paying?"

"Would you pleaaaase?" Ayame replied happily, clinging on the teenager's sleeve.

Hatori peeled him off carelessly, heading out the door.

"Ah, I forgot something!" Ayame cried, bringing his fingers to his lips. "I'll be right back!" he laughed, turning around and running towards the main building. Shigure blinked, looking back at the rapidly-vanishing figure. He looked at Hatori quizzically, who just shrugged.

Ayame was humming to himself as he left the classroom again, journal safely in his arms. His way was suddenly blocked by a tall senior student. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Perfect." He blinked, taking a step back.

"I'm not a-"

"Girl? You might as well be, you little fag. What's with the hair? What kind of freak has silver hair and gold eyes?" He mocked, stepping closer. Ayame stumbled backwards, wide-eyed, unable to work his mouth. "Why the hell is it long, anyway? I'm surprised you're not wearing a dress." The slight teen whimpered, shoulder hitting the edge of the doorframe as he moved back, eyes watering.

"I bet you've tried to sleep with at lea-"

"That's enough," the sharp voice cut him off angrily as the boy appeared in front of the snake, navy eyes narrowed at the man.

"Aww, if it isn't the boyfriend to the rescue," he sneered, returning Shigure's glare.

"Shut up and leave," he snarled, standing his ground.

The bully rolled his eyes. "Whatever. See you around, _princess_." He grinned nastily at Hatori as he passed the quiet teen, disappearing down the stairs.

"Aya? Hey, Aya…" Shigure spoke softly as he turned to face the pretty teen, hand on his shoulder. "You okay? Don't listen to him, he's just…"

The boy shivered as he bit his lip, rubbing his eyes morosely.

"It's okay, we're here," he sighed, lips pressing against his cousin's forehead as he hugged him close.

Ayame broke apart that instant, fingers curling in Shigure's jacket as he cried against his shoulder.

"It's okay…how about we go get that yakisoba now? Or maybe some crepes?" asked Shigure, patting Ayame on the back soothingly.

He sniffled, though a small smile lingered at the corner of his mouth. "Okay… can I have some strawberry banana?"

"Of course you can!"

He laughed through the tears as they headed out.

Shigure and Ayame were prancing happily in the park as they ate their crepes, Hatori trailing closely behind them. Suddenly, a large white blur shot past them, screaming, "I'm late! I'm late!"

They blinked in unison. "Was that..?"

"No, Momiji's yellow and brown, not white."

"Oo… kay. Why did it have a pocket watch?"

"…Dunno."

They all blinked again, blinked a third time (for good measure) and shrugged, before going on their way.

The end! Of chapter one… MWAHAHAHA


	2. Calculate

TITLE: Forever

CHAPTER: Calculate

AUTHORS: Kami Beverly and WindKit

FANDOM: Furuba

GENRE: Angst/Comedy/(Romance?)

RATING: PG-13 (T)

WARNING: Erm… strangeness. Possible shonen-ai

DISCLAMER: We don't own.

SUMMARY: random kinda stupid things happen that are somehow funny but bring back terrible memories. They cry. They get over it. They help. The end.

NOTES: heh

* * *

The class was buzzing with noise as usual as the teacher walked into the classroom. Her expression, however, froze the sound. That is, except for the fly wandering around and perching on people's noses, but that was a different story. 

Her eyes were shadowed evilly, and a crazy grin adorned her face.

A silent 'meep' crossed the room.

"Claaaass," she starting, voice hollow. "Because of yesterday's… ahem, incident, I've decided that the pop quiz that was scheduled for yesterday, and unfortunately did not take place, will not be moved. Instead… you will all fail!" And she exploded into crazed, wicked laughter.

"…Just kidding!"

They all fell out of their seats.

* * *

School was out for the day, and people were wandering about. A member of class 2C was hanging out with the 2F students. "Hey, weren't you guys supposed to get a new Korean exchange student?" 

"Hey, that's right, we were, weren't we?"

"I wonder what happened to him…"

"Yeah, wasn't he supposed to show up right after we got out and join us this semester?"

"I think so, yeah."

"What was his room assignment?"

"Er… 417, I think."

The class fell silent. "Oh."

Then they all laughed. "Explains everything, doesn't it!"

"Yeah, no kidding!"

"No one could survive the Sohma wonders!"

* * *

"Mom, dad…" 

"Hieu, darling? Why are you here?"

"Japan… was a huge mistake." He sweatdropped, and then, unexplainably sneezed.

"Hm… I wonder who's thinking about me."

* * *

Ayame hummed to himself, feet swinging back and forth as he lay on his stomach, writing in his journal. 

Shigure was sitting at the desk, snoozing on his homework.

It was unusually quiet, and Hatori found that he rather liked it- it wasn't as though any of them were sulking, it was just… peaceful.

It wasn't to say that he always enjoyed the silence.

As a matter of a fact, there was this time…

_Ayame had been sitting on the swings in the park, rocking back and forth as he wrote in the leather-bound notebook he always carried with him._

_Shigure had suddenly jumped on him the way Ayame usually did, looking over his shoulder. His good mood had instantly vanished as he read the words, but he did not show it. "Aya! Watcha doin'?"_

_Ayame snapped to book shut, grinning nervously. "Nothing!" He laughed._

_Shigure looked away, forcing a smile as he moved away. "Anyway, I've got homework."_

_Ayame stiffened at the words- Shigure? Homework? Something was up._

"'_Gure-chan, you didn't read anything, did you?"_

"_No, of course not," he growled back, burying his hands in his pockets as he disappeared into the trees._

_The dorm room had been strangely still that night, and Hatori could practically feel the tension between the two._

"'_Gure..." Ayame had tried timidly._

"_Save it," he snapped, not bothering to mask his irritation._

_The teenager looked away and trudged off to the bathroom._

"_What happened?" Hatori had asked calmly._

"_Nothing important," he replied angrily. "As usual."_

_He didn't bother arguing._

They'd worked it out eventually, at least.

With a sigh, Hatori stood, brushing his pants off. "Dinner?"

"Teriyaki!" Shigure cried, tossing his papers in the air.

"No, no, Shiokara!"

"Sushi" His mouth watered

"Ice cream!"

"Yay! Ice cream, ice cream!"

"We are _not_ eating _ice cream _for _dinner_." -.-;

* * *

As it were, Hatori had ended up just taking the two out for dinner- on his money, of course. He sighed as Shigure and Ayame babbled at each other as they clung to either of his arms. "Hey, hey, we're here," he muttered as they reached the ramen stand. 

He dumped the pair off at a table and moved towards the counter.

"Meh… what's up doc?" The large furry creature asked him as it leaned against the counter, nibbling on a bright orange carrot. "What can I get'cha?"

"Er…Two bowls of pork, one bowl of shrimp and one bowl of chicken."

"Sure thing. Table number!" He handed the teen a small, red plastic triangle, with a bold black 8.

Hatori merely shrugged as he took it and left.

'What's with all the rabbits?'

* * *

After they had finished their meal, the trio began heading home. They discovered, as they left the shop, that the temperature had dropped greatly, and that rain was pouring down. As they began walking towards the campus, Hatori found himself worrying about Ayame and his health. The snake was a cold-blooded creature, as it were. As though on cue, Ayame transformed in a puff of smoke, clothes and small creature alike dropping into the puddle beneath their feet. Shigure stopped short, chewing his lip nervously. 

Hatori sighed, bending down calmly to gather the pile of clothes, which he promptly handed to Shigure. He picked up the long, silvery snake for himself and cradled him against his chest carefully. They walked back to the dorms in silence.

* * *

"Tadaima," Shigure muttered dryly as he returned from the pharmacy, taking out the cold press he had bought. "How's Aya doing?" 

"His fever's getting worse," the serious student sighed. "He's over 40 degrees…"

"I see. Well…" he shrugged, unable to think of anything reassuring to say. He handed the doctor-in-training a bowl of fresh water.

He methodically wiped the feverish boy's forehead with a damp washcloth as Shigure moved into the kitchen, wrapping the cold press in a paper towel. They worked wordlessly.

"He'll be better in the morning."

"Always is."

"Yeah… We should get to sleep."

* * *

_The boy shivered. He was surrounded by a veil of darkness, alone and cold. "Where am I?" His voice echoed hollowly. "Hello?"_

_He could here the shadow of laughter around him, but it was distorted and cruel._

_" 'Gure? Ha'ri?" His calls were left unanswered, though the shrieks of laughter grew in volume. "…guys?"_

_He felt cold, rough scales slidding against his arm. His head jerked as he looked at the spot, but he could see nothing but shadows. The sound of slithering emerged from his right for a second, but still nothing._

_He whimpered, curling up on himself. "Guys?" The sound of his voice did not comfort him._

_The slick, cool feel of scales came again, this time a brush against his collarbone. He stiffened, hands moving to remove the creature. In that instant, the long silver snake coiled around his throat. "Ha-" he tried, unable to choke any more out. "Ha- Shi-"_

_He coughed dryly, gasping for air. The snake, following its instincts, coiled tighter around its struggling prey. He couldn't make a sound._

_The laughter grew deafening._

* * *

His eyes flew open as he was abruptly awaken, subconscious forcing him out of the dream, lest the experience of dreamed death cause a heart attack. 

Ayame whimpered fearfully, rubbing his arms, trying to eliminate the goosebumps there. "Shigure?" he tried softly.

"Yeah?" He was infinitely relieved to hear his cousin's voice.

"Nothing, just wondering if you're awake."

"Are you okay?" The dog asked, peeking over the edge of the bed frame.

"Yeah." It felt a bit weird- Shigure usually hated the top bunk. He supposed it made sense, since he had been sick- or so he assumed, since he could not remember anything past walking in the rain- and since Hatori would have needed to get up quickly if something were to happen. "Just a nightmare."

A small smile flickered over the to-be novelist as he watched his cousin for a second before disappearing again. Ayame heard the creaking of the old wooden ladder behind his head and a moment later Shigure had crawled under the covers with him.

"We're here for you, ne?"

"Yeah… thanks."

Hatori was still awake long past the time their breathing had evened out again.


End file.
